


Les clones

by FridayQueen



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayQueen/pseuds/FridayQueen
Summary: Ava voit ses clones, le regard de Sara et décide de fuir.





	Les clones

**Author's Note:**

> Les photos de l'épisode I, Ava m'ont beaucoup trop inspirées :D
> 
> Disclaimer : Legends of tomorrow ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Ava regardait avec incompréhension les corps allongés devant elle. Des corps qui lui ressemblaient, tous sans vie.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? " Demanda Sara, d'une voix glaciale et accusatrice.

" Des clones, se sont tous des clones de l'agent Sharpe. " Dit Ray ayant les explications dans ses mains.

Ava continuait de regarder ses doubles, ses clones... Elle ne comprenait pas, ce n'était pas possible. C'était un cauchemar, une simulation, quelque chose... Ce n'était pas possible.

" Ava ? "

Cette dernière croisa le regard de Sara. Il était remplit de fureur, de confusion, de trahison... Ava comprit qu'elle avait tout perdu. Sara avait la mâchoire serrée, comme si elle était prête à l'attaquer. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ses mots restèrent bloqués ne comprenant pas pourquoi il y avait des clones d'elle.

Était-elle un clone elle-même ?

Soudain ce fut trop.

Les clones. Le regard de Sara.

Ava fit la seule chose à laquelle elle pu penser, elle se mit à courir. Elle devait fuir. Fuir le plus loin possible. Loin du Time-Bureau, loin des corps qui lui ressemblaient, loin de Gary, loin des Légendes, loin de Sara. Elle couru si vite qu'elle faillit se faire renverser par une voiture en sortant du bâtiment.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année sortit précipitamment de son véhicule.

" Tout va bien ? Je suis désolée mais vous êtes arrivée de nulle par et... "

Il fronça les sourcils en s'approchant d'elle.

" Tout va bien madame ? "

Non.

Rien n'allait.

" Madame ? "

Ava vit son regard préoccupé puis se tourna vers le bâtiment où se trouvaient les Légendes qui allaient la rattraper d'une minute à l'autre.

" Est-ce que vous pouviez me sortir de là ? S'il vous plais ? "

" Comment ça ? "

" Amenez moi ailleurs, je dois partir d'ici le plus vite possible. "

L'homme la regard un instant mais devant la peur qu'il pu lire dans ses yeux il céda.

" Montez. "

" Merci. " Soupira Ava.

La blonde ne regarda pas derrière elle, gardant les yeux sur la route. Essayant de ne pas craquer dans la voiture d'un inconnu.

" Où voulez-vous allez ? " Lui demanda-t-il après quelques instants.

" Où allez vous ? "

" Je vais à la plage rejoindre ma femme. "

" C'est bien la plage. " Répondit-elle.

L'homme hocha la tête mais n'osa pas reprendre la parole.

" Merci beaucoup monsieur. " Dit Ava en sortant de la voiture près d'une demi heure plus tard.

" Vous êtes sure que ça va aller ? " Demanda-t-il.

" Oui, oui merci. Allez rejoindre votre femme. "

Ava lui fit un léger sourire et partit en direction de l'océan. Elle marcha un long moment sur le sable avant de se laisser tomber. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et s'autorisa enfin à réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait de voir dans la salle du Time-Bureau.

Était-elle un clone ? Était-elle réelle et existait-il des clones d'elle ? Avait-elle jamais existé ? Qui était Ava Sharpe finalement ? Avait-elle des parents ? Ceux dont elle se souvenait étaient-ils réels ou fictifs ? Depuis quand durait cette histoire de clonage ? Pourquoi ne s'en était-elle jamais rendue compte ? Est-ce que son esprit avait été programmé ? Est-ce qu'elle avait embrassé Sara avec ces lèvres ou celles d'un autre clone ? Que cela voulait-elle dire pour elle ? Était-elle réelle ? Ou une Inteligence Artificielle comme Gideon ? Si c'était le cas pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ?

Elle se posa des questions des plus complexes aux plus absurdes durant de longs moments.

" Pourquoi tu pleures ? "

Ava sursauta en entendu la voix qui venait de sa droite, elle leva la tête et croisa le regard d'un enfant. Il la regardait curieusement et la blonde se rendit compte qu'elle était effectivement en train de pleurer.

" Parce que je suis triste. " Répondit-elle machinalement.

" Ma maman dit qu'on a le droit de pleurer quand on est triste. " Dit-il avec sérieux.

Soudain il s'assit à ses côtés.

" J'ai pleuré quand Dany ne voulait plus être mon ami. " Expliqua-t-il.

Ava ne pu empêcher un léger sourire en entendant son jeune compagnon innocent.

" Tim ! Tim ! "

Une femme brune à la peau bronzée d'une trentaine d'année arriva vers eux d'un air inquiet.

" Tim. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "

Ava se douta qu'il s'agissait de la mère de l'enfant, Tim, elle essuya ses larmes alors que la femme les rejoignait.

" La jolie dame est triste. C'est pas bien d'être seul quand on est triste. " Répondit-il.

La mère de Tim se mit à rougir légèrement devant la réponse de son fils avant de prendre entièrement consciente de l'état de l'autre femme. Ava avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré et semblait complètement perdue dans son tailleur sur la plage.

" Viens ici. " Dit-elle en tendant la main à son fils. " Je suis désolée s'il vous a dérangé. "

Ava secoua la tête en se levant, elle ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever les grains de sable qui s'accrochait à ses vêtements.

" Ce n'est rien. " Répondit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

" Tu sais moi quand je suis triste maman m'amène toujours manger une glace. " Annonça Tim, semblant vouloir briser le silence gêné qui s'était installée entre les deux adultes.

La brune regarda son fils avec une tinte de fierté puis reporta son attention sur l'autre femme avant de prendre une décision.

" Il a raison. " Dit-elle en hochant la tête. " Alors qu'en dites-vous ? "

" Que... Quoi ? "

La brune lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

" Voulez-vous nous accompagner manger une glace ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Avant qu'Ava n'ait pu refuser Tim poussa une exclamation de joie.

" Oui ! Viens avec nous. "

Pour une raison étrange, Ava ne pu refuser. Elle n'a rien à faire, rien à perdre maintenant. Et l'idée d'une glace lui plaisait.

Ava partit donc en compagnie de Tim et sa mère vers le marchant de glace en silence.

Une fois qu'elle eut une glace entre les mains, que la mère de Tim lui paya, elle se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées.

Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Qu'allait-elle faire après avoir mangé sa glace ?

La glace était bonne, mais après ? Allait-elle fuir plus loin ? Ou allait-elle dormir ? Elle n'avait plus d'argent. Plus personne.

Est-ce que cela valait la peine de continuer ? Si elle mourait allait-elle avoir sa mémoire téléchargée dans un autre clone ?

Peut-elle qu'elle pourrait laisser un mot à Rip, qui devait connaitre cette situation de clone d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle en était certaine, ou à Sara en leur disant d'effacer ces dernières heures. Elle pourrait leur demander de ne pas lui dire à nouveau qu'elle était un clone. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait tout oublier comme ça. Sara ne voudra plus être avec elle, elle pourrait inventer une autre excuse ou quoi que se soit. Mais elle ne voulait pas sentir à nouveau ce qu'elle sentait en ce moment.

Le sentiment de ne ne pas savoir qui elle était.

Tout en mangeant sa glace Ava se dit que ce n'était peut être pas une mauvaise idée.

De toute façon c'était tout ce qu'elle avait.

" Voulez-vous en parler ? "

Ava leva les yeux vers la mère de Tim qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

" Des fois parler avec un inconnu ça aide. " Ajouta-t-elle.

La blonde grimaça légèrement puis baissa les épaules.

" J'ai tout perdu. " Chuchota-t-elle. " Tout. Mon travail, mes collègues, ma petite amie, tout ce en quoi je croyais, ma vie... "

La compassion qu'elle vit dans le regard de l'autre femme la déstabilisa quelque peu et elle finit sa glace en silence.

" Avez-vous un endroit pour dormir ce soir ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Ava secoua la tête doucement.

" Je m'appelle Jane. " Dit l'autre femme femme en tendant sa main vers elle.

Ava lui prit la main et la serra incertaine.

" Avec Tim on serait heureux de héberger. "

" Ouais ! " S'exclama le concerné avec de la glace à la fraise sur son visage.

Ava ne su quoi répondre. Elle voulait fuir le Time-Bureau et les Légendes. Il y avait deux possibilités pour cela, soit être toujours en mouvement, soit trouvé une bonne planque. Peut-être que chez Jane et Tim pouvait être une planque ? Ou une première étage ? Et si cela ne marchait pas alors elle pourrait toujours mettre fin à ses jours et écrire la lettre.

De toute façon elle se sentait fatiguée, alors elle céda.

Pour le moment.

" Comment tu t'appelles ? "

Ava hésita un instant. Donner son nom ne semblait pas une bonne idée. En plus elle ne savait même pas qui était réellement Ava Sharpe. Ava était une imposture, donc autant se donner un nom qu'elle choisirait elle.

" Jes. " Répondit-elle sans trop savoir d'où lui venait se prénom mais décida qu'il lui plaisait.

" Moi c'est Tim ! " Dit-il en souriant.

Ava lui sourit timidement et Tim lui prit la main pendant qu'ils marchaient. Il lui expliqua qu'ils vivaient juste en face de l'océan.

" Tim, laisse Jes tranquille. " Soupira sa mère.

" Non c'est bon. " Lui assura Ava qui se rendit compte qu'écouter Tim lui faisait penser à autre chose.

La mère et le fils amenèrent Ava jusqu'à chez eux, ils vivaient dans une maison de pêcheur aménagée. Elle fut surprise par la taille modeste de l'habitation.

" Ça c'est mon papa. " Dit Tim en lui montrant la photo d'un homme en habits de militaire. " Il travaille dans l'armée et il va revenir dans trois mois. " Expliqua-t-il en souriant. " Avec maman on lui parle des fois au téléphone. Il me manque beaucoup mais je sais que c'est un héro. "

Ava sourit à nouveau au garçon puis Jane lui montra la chambre dans laquelle elle passerait la nuit. Ensuite elle lui donna des vêtements de rechange pour qu'elle puisse se doucher. Une fois qu'elle eut fini Ava prit son traditionnel tailleur et demanda à Jane de le jeter. C'était la dernière chose qui la rattachait au Time-Bureau et elle ne supportait plus de le voir.

" Tu veux boire quelque chose ? " Demanda Jane plus tard quand elle trouva Ava assise face à l'océan sur les planches de sa terrasse en bois.

Levant les yeux vers elle Ava secoua la tête. Jane allait retourner dans la maison quand la blonde l'interpella.

" Jane ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Jane sourit tristement et vint prendre place à ses cotés.

" Il y a plus de dix ans mon frère a disparu. J'ai essayé de le chercher pendant un moment, la police a laissé tombé l'affaire. On n'a jamais été très proche lui et moi. On n'a jamais connu nos parents, ils... Ils ne voulaient pas de nous et on a été dans des familles d'accueil mais jamais ensemble. Il... Il a mal tourné, je sais qu'il a eu des problèmes de drogue mais il s'en était sorti. On l'a hébergé un moment avec Harry, mon mari, puis il est parti disant qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose. On n'a plus eu de nouvelles après ça. Il arrivait que je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'un moment mais là... J'espère que s'il est mort on me le dirai. J'espère que s'il est quelque part que quelqu'un lui aurai peut être donné un toit... Que quelqu'un fait comme moi maintenant. "

Ava hocha la tête comprenant l'attitude de Jane. Elle n'avait jamais dû se sentir chez elle nulle part dans son enfance et s'inquiétait toujours pour son frère disparu. Aider Ava c'était comme s'aider à elle.

" Merci. "

Jane hocha la tête avant de se lever, annonçant qu'elle allait préparer le dîner. Ava la suivit pour l'aider.

Plus tard cette nuit quand Ava se retrouva seule à nouveau dans son lit, elle sentit toute la pression de sa journée lui retomber dessus. La façade qu'elle avait réussit à mettre en présente de Jane et Tim s'évapora. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même et se mit à pleurer à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, à l'abris des regards et au chaud dans un lit ses pleurs se transformèrent en sanglots.

Finalement épuisée elle s'endormit.

En ouvrant ses yeux Ava mit un instant avant de comprendre où elle se trouvait. Soudain en se rappelant de la raison de sa présence dans la maison de Jane les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux. En soupirant elle se leva d'un pas traînant.

Au vu du soleil qui semblait tout juste se lever elle comprit qu'il était tôt. En entrant dans le salon elle vit qu'elle n'était pas la première levée car Jane s'affairait dans la cuisine.

" Bonjour. " L'accueillit-elle en souriant.

Ava lui répondit et accepta la tasse de café que lui servit l'autre femme. Elle se détendit en goûtant la boisson chaude, il était meilleur que celui qu'elle avait l'habitude au Time-Bureau.

Jane ne lui demanda pas si elle avait bien dormi et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. La brune lui expliqua qu'elle allait amener Tim à l'école une fois qu'il serait levé d'ici une heure. Ava hocha la tête en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire de son côté.

" Tu peux rester ici si tu veux. " Lui dit Jane.

" Je ne peux pas profiter de ton hospitalité indéfiniment. " Répondit Ava en serrant ses mains autour de sa tasse.

" Jes, cela ne fait même pas une journée que tu es là. "

Ava se rappela aussi qu'elle lui avait donné un autre prénom.

" Et puis, tu m'a dit que tu n'avais nulle par où aller maintenant. " Continua-t-elle.

C'était vrai, mais elle sentait toujours comme si elle profitait de Jane.

" Cette maison est veille, il y a toujours des travaux à faire et entre Harry en mission à l'étranger et mon travail je n'ai pas le temps de tout faire. Que dirais-tu si tu m'aidais ici en échange ? "

Cela semblait un bon compromis, cependant Ava n'était pas connue pour être une bricoleuse.

" Pas des choses trop complexes j'espère ? "

Jane se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

" Je suis sure qu'on trouva bien. "

Ava hocha la tête, acceptant ce nouvel arrangement.

La première tache que lui donna Jane fut de repeindre l'extérieur de la maison. Ava passa donc ses prochaines journées avec des pinceaux et des rouleaux à l'extérieur face à l'océan. Elle aurait presque préféré un travail plus complexe pour qu'elle puisse réellement s'y perdre dedans. Car elle ne pouvait lutter contre son esprit qui vagabondait entre deux coups de pinceaux.

Avaient-ils activé un autre clone ? Les avaient-ils tous tué ? Que faisait Sara ? Gary ? Rip ? Les Légendes ? Où en étaient-ils avec Mallus ? Les Darhk ? Étaient-ils en train de la chercher ? Ou s'en moquaient-ils car elle n'était qu'un clone ?

Que faisait-elle ici ? A peindre l'extérieur d'une maison ? Pourquoi se laissait-elle s'attacher à Tim et Jane ? Devait-elle rester ici encore ? Devait-elle partir ?

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de peindre Jane lui trouva toujours d'autres choses à faire et Ava se laissa s'installer. La présence du petit garçon et de sa mère lui permirent de faire face à jour suivant. C'était seulement les nuits dans sa chambre que ses émotions refaisaient surface.

Finalement Ava tomba dans une routine en compagnie de Tim et Jane.

Un mois et demi après s'être installée, Ava était en train d'essayer de monter un tabouret et Jane fredonnait un peu plus loin à cuisiner un poisson qu'elle avait péché plus tôt dans la matinée.

Soudain des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Ava leva les yeux et regarda Jane, son amie et possiblement sauveuse, qui se laissa la cuisine pour ouvrir.

Le cœur d'Ava se brisa en voyant deux militaires sur le pas de la porte. Trop vite elle comprit ce qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux. Le corps de Jane se tendit, elle aussi savait ce que les hommes allaient lui dire. Malgré tout Ava se précipita vers elle quand ils lui apprirent ce qu'elles redoutaient.

Harry était mort. Il était mort pour servir son pays, dans un pays lointain.

Jane se blottit contre elle en pleurant tandis qu'Ava prit la lettre officielle de l'armée et les deux hommes les laissèrent.

Ava porta plus qu'elle n'amena Jane jusqu'au canapé. Elle la garda contre elle, pendant que Jane pleurait la mort de son mari. Ava sentait son cœur se briser en entendant les sanglots de son amie. Si jamais elle n'avait pas encore décidé si elle voulait rester avec elle et Tim, là il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Elle ne pouvait très certainement pas laisser Jane et Tim maintenant.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient perdu un père et un mari.

Soudain Ava comprit ce qu'elle avait faire. Elle allait aider Jane et Tim, elle allait les aider de n'importe quelle façon. Peut-être que quelque part Sara et les autres se battaient pour leur survie, peut-être qu'ils se battaient pour restaurer la continuité temporelle. C'était important. Cependant la vie de Jane et Tim était importante aussi. La blonde décida de laisser Ava s'en aller et de devenir complètement Jes.

Tim et Jane ont plus besoin de Jes que d'Ava. Jes avait un but dans la vie, contrairement à Ava ne savait plus qui elle était.

" Je suis là. " Murmura-t-elle à Jane, dont les pleurs commençaient à se calmer.

Jes resta aux côtés de Jane toute la journée et l'aida quand elle dut annoncer à Tim. Sans surprise le garçon le prit mal, très mal. Il pleura beaucoup et refusa de manger pendant presque une journée entière. Il restait dans sa chambre, dans son lit avec un des nombreux pulls de son père. Une fois qu'il accepta à nouveau de sortir il restait silencieux, à l'opposé de ses bavardages habituels. Jes resta avec Jane tout au long des procédures pour le rapatriement du corps ainsi que l'enterrement de son mari.

La blonde se tint néanmoins en retrait durant la cérémonie, n'ayant pas connu Harry.

Quelques soirs après l'enterrement, Tim vint la voir dans sa chambre.

" Jes ? " Demanda-t-il timidement.

" Oui ? "

" Je n'arrive pas à dormir. " Marmonna-t-il.

Jes fronça les sourcils, elle savait que Jane avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec son fils.

" Tu n'es pas avec ta mère ? "

" Elle pleure beaucoup. " Confessa-t-il, presque honteux. " Je n'aime pas la voir pleurer. "

" Oh Tim... Viens ici. "

Tim se précipita vers le lit et se blottit contre elle. Jes soupira en sentant ses pieds froids et tient le garçon contre elle. Elle lui caressa doucement le dos pour le rassurer. Tim s'endormit rapidement.

Le jeune garçon revint la rejoindre dans son lit pour les trois nuits suivantes. Alors qu'elle allait s'endormir un bruit attira l'attention de Jes. Elle vit Jane sur le pas de la porte. La brune resta un instant immobile avant de s'approcher et de prendre place dans le lit, piégeant Tim entre elle et Jes.

En fermant à nouveau les yeux Jes soupira de bonheur. Elle avait une famille maintenant. Ils avaient besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin d'eux.

Les mois défilèrent et Jane et Tim se remirent peu à peu de l'absence d'Harry.

Un soir, alors que Tim était chez un de ses amis, Jane et Jes mangeaient ensemble sur la terrasse en bois.

" Tu veux sortir au bar avec moi ce soir ? "

Jes sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine et les yeux reflétèrent sa panique. Elle aimait Jane mais comme une amie, voire un sœur. Pas comme une potentielle amante. Elle eut soudainement peur que Jane ne suggère quelque chose de plus car elle allait refuser et elle ne voulait pas que cela change quoi que se soit entre elles. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à partir et se retrouver à nouveau seule.

Jane se mit soudain à rire.

" Non, pas comme  _ça_  ! Je veux dire en tant qu'amies. Je ne suis pas sortie depuis des années... Je pensais que pour une fois qu'on avait la soirée toutes les deux on pourrait faire autre chose. " Expliqua-t-elle.

Soulagée Jes accepta et ainsi quelques heures plus tard elle se retrouva avec son amie dans le bar du coin. Habituellement elle n'aimait pas être entourée de monde en étant autant à découvert. Elle avait toujours peur d'être reconnue. Cependant elle prit sur elle pour son amie.

A ses côtés Jane semblait passer un bon moment à parler avec deux hommes, avec sûrement quelques verres de trop, Jes la regarda en souriant. Jane connaissait les hommes, un autre pécheur et un vendeur de planche de surf. Leur conversation, bien que bruyante, était anodine et joyeuse. Cela faisait plaisir de la voir se détendre. Elle se demanda brièvement ce qu'elle ferait si Jane voulait rentrer avec un des deux hommes, devait-elle la laisser ou non ? Elle espéra qu'elle n'aurait pas à faire face à cette situation.

Le regard de Jes croisa ensuite celui d'une femme à l'autre côté du bar. Elle était un peu plus grande qu'elle, elle avait les cheveux noirs frisés, la peau mate et les yeux expressifs.

Elle était jolie.

Jes lui sourit, cela sembla être le signal de la femme qui s'approcha d'elle.

" Bonsoir. " Lui dit-elle d'une voix basse.

" Bonsoir. " Répondit Jes en sentant son cœur battre un peu plus vite.

" Je suis Teresa. " Se présenta-t-elle.

" Jes. "

" Alors Jes, je peux t'offrir quelque chose ? " Demanda Teresa avec un sourire coquet.

En même temps elle laissa ses doigts se glisser sur la main de Jes. Cette dernière se lécha les lèvres, en regardant Teresa puis Jane à ses côtés. Soudain les doigts de Teresa se retirent.

" Désolée, je ne savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un. "

" Jane ? Non, c'est une amie. " Expliqua-t-elle.

" Donc cela ne dérange pas que je t'offre un verre ? "

L'image de Sara dansa sous les yeux et Teresa sembla s'en rendre compte.

" Il y a quelqu'un quand même hein ? " Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Jes hésita un instant.

" Je ne sais pas. " Avoua-t-elle.

" Je vois. " Répondit Teresa avant de s'asseoir. " Je ne demande rien de plus que ce tu voudras. Je pensais seulement que tu étais trop belle pour être ici toute seule et j'ai eu envie de t'acheter un verre. "

Jes se sentit rougir et elle passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas parlé ainsi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'une belle femme ne lui avait pas parlé ainsi.

" On peut seulement parler si tu veux. Ou je peux retourner à ma place. " Conclut Teresa.

" Un cosmopolitan. " Répondit Jes.

Les yeux de Teresa se mirent à briller et elle sourit avant de lui commander son verre. Jes parla avec Teresa pour le reste de la soirée, elle voyait bien que l'autre femme flirtait légèrement avec elle mais resta très respectueuse et Jes devait avouer qu'elle aimait l'attention de la belle femme.

Vers la fin de soirée Jane se tourna vers elle, pour lui annoncer qu'elle allait rentrer à la maison. Jes hocha la tête et se tourna vers Teresa pour lui dire qu'elle partait aussi. Teresa lui écrivit son numéro de téléphone sur une serviette.

" Juste au cas où. " Lui dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Une tinte rouge se forma à nouveau sur les joues de Jes mais elle prit la serviette avec le numéro de l'autre femme.

Jane passa son bras autour du sien pendant le trajet, elles avaient décidé de venir à pieds n'étant qu'à une vingtaine de minutes, elle avait clairement besoin de soutient pour marcher. Jes se mit à rire, en voyant son amie saoule. Jane riait avec elle aussi en ayant conscience de son propre état.

Jes aida Jane à se coucher puis décida de prendre l'air dehors. Elle s'assit sur le plancher sur la terrasse, les pieds dans le vide à quelques centimètres du sable. Un peu comme elle l'avait fait la première journée où elle avait été accueillie par Tim et Jane.

Des pas se firent entendre et Jane s'affala à ses côtés.

" Tout va bien ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Jes hocha les épaules. Jane se pencha vers elle doucement.

" Tu penses à la fille canon du bar ? "

Jes sourit, voyant encore une fois comment l'autre femme la comprenait.

" Oui. " Soupira-t-elle. " Je pensais être passée à autre chose. " Avoua-t-elle.

A ses côtés Jane était silencieuse, l'écoutant attentivement.

" Cela fait des mois, de mois depuis... "

Sa voix se brisa, n'osa pas dire le nom de Sara qui lui rappelait trop son ancienne vie. La vie où elle était Ava, un clone.

" A une époque j'aurai été dans le lit de Teresa à cette heure là. " Dit-elle. " Mais il faut croire que je ne suis encore prête. "

La main de Jane prit la sienne.

" Allons nous coucher. Demain est un autre jour. " Dit-elle.

Jes se laissa entraîner dans la maison, en souriant quelque peu en voyant la démarche un peu instable de Jane.

Les jours passèrent et Jes n'appela jamais Teresa mais gardait son numéro de téléphone.

Juste au cas où, comme elle l'avait dit.

Le beau temps revint et Jes aimait jouer avec Tim dehors sur la plage.

Jes poursuivait Tim, faisant semblant de ne pas être capable de l'attraper avant de finir rapidement les derniers mètres pour le surprendre. Tim cria de joie et Jes se mit à rire avec lui.

Tim regarda ensuite derrière elle et elle se tourna pour voir ce qui avait attiré son attention.

Le cœur de Jes s'arrêta.

La peur s'insinua en elle d'un coup.

Tous comme une multitudes d'autres sentiments.

Sur le sable, face à eux se trouvait Sara Lance.

Jes posa Tim au sol avec délicatesse.

" Tim, rentre à la maison. "

La garçon la regarda un moment mais en voyant l'air sévère de Jes il hocha la tête et couru jusqu'à sa mère qui était sur la terrasse. Jes croisa le regard de la brune qui accueillit Tim dans ses bras. Jane entraîna son fils dans la maison, laissant Jes et Sara seules sur la plage.

Sara s'approcha d'elle lentement sans la lâcher du regard.

" Ava. " Respira-t-elle, presque avec louange.

Entre ce nom lui l'effet d'un coup de poing, tout comme la façon dont il était prononcé. Elle n'avait pas entendu ce nom depuis 9 mois, 2 semaines et 5 jours. Elle soupira légèrement en se rendant compte qu'inconsciemment elle avait compté les jours depuis son départ du Time-Bureau.

La coquille de Jes se fractura.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? " Demanda-t-elle à la Légende.

" Te parler. Seulement te parler. "

La blonde hocha la tête et fit signe à Sara de la suivre. Elles marchèrent en silence quelques instants avant de s'asseoir face à l'océan.

" Comment tu m'as trouvé ? " Demanda-t-elle en voyant que Sara ne semblait pas décidé à parler.

" Ray a fait une balade le long de l'océan avec sa tenue d'Atom un jour. Il a revisionné les images qu'il avait enregistré et il t'a vu. "

La femme qui vivait face à l'océan soupira, une part d'elle se doutait qu'une telle chose aller arriver à un moment où à un autre.

" Il fallait que vienne te voir. Tu es partie si vite. "

" Tu ne semblais plus avoir envie de me voir. " Répondit-elle.

Sara grogna à ses côtés.

" J'étais furieuse. " Confessa-t-elle. " Je ne comprenais rien. Je me sentais trahie. "

" Et moi ? Comment tu penses que je me sentais ? C'était des copies de moi qu'il y avait là bas ! " Dit-elle avec agression.

" Je sais... Je... J'ai mal réagit. " S'excusa Sara. " Rip est arrivé juste après que tu sois partie. Et... "

La Légende secoua la tête au souvenir.

" J'ai encore plus mal réagit quand il est arrivé. Je voulais des explications, il m'a dit qu'il voulait créer l'agent parfait. Il t'avait recruté parce que tu rentrais dans ses normes mais tu es morte quelques mois après ton arrivée. "

Le cœur de la blonde rata un battement en entendant Sara.

" Il a téléchargé ta conscience, il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour créer des clones de toi. "

" Combien ? " Demanda-t-elle, vaincue.

" Il y en a eu des dizaines. Il lui a fallu plusieurs semaines car il y a eu des problèmes au début. "

La blonde ferma les yeux, se rappelant d'avoir été malade dans le milieu de la première année de son embauche au Time-Bureau. Ce n'était pas la grippe qu'elle avait alors, mais des corps différents.

" Quand était le dernier ? "

" Ava... " Gémit Sara avec tristesse.

" Quand Sara ? "

" Une semaine après avoir remplacé le Directeur Bennett. "

La nouvelle lui fit plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Ce n'était donc pas avec ce corps qu'elle avait embrassé Sara, ce n'était pas avec ce corps qu'elle lui avait l'amour.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

" Quand Rip m'a dit... " Commença Sara mais elle s'arrêta, les mâchoires serrées. " Ton corps est viable maintenant. Il est comme n'importe quelle humain. Tu avais été empoisonné parce que tu étais la Directive, apparemment d'autres voulaient le poste... Mais Ava je t'ai cherché partout. Il fallait que je te retrouve. Il fallait que tu saches, parce que tu ne savais pas. Tu es partie sans savoir. " Expliqua Sara.

" Donc tu es venue me dire que je ne suis pas réelle c'est ça ? " Demanda-t-elle la gorge serrée.

" Bien sûr que non. Tu es réelle. Ava a vraiment existé, tu es Ava. Peut-être pas dans le même corps, mais Brandon et Anna sont bels et bien tes parents, tu es bien allée à l'université, tu as bien travaillé au Time-Bureau avec Gary, tu es toujours la femme qui était une plaie envers moi au début, tu es toujours la femme qui a presque faillit me battre, tu es la femme que j'ai commencé à apprécier avec le temps, tu es la femme qui m'a sauvé, tu es la femme qui est si belle les cheveux lâchés, tu es bien la femme avec qui je suis allée à un rendez-vous dans ce stupide restaurant, tu es la femme qui était époustouflante dans sa robe bleu. "

Sara marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre.

" Tu es la femme pour qui j'ai retourné le temps. Tu es la femme dont je suis tombée amoureuse. "

A cet instant Jes cessa d'exister et Ava revint.

" Cela fait combien de temps pourquoi toi ? " Demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

" 6 mois. "

" Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

" Pour faire simple, on a vaincu Mallus. Les Darhk sont toujours en cavale et je t'ai cherché. " Dit Sara.

Un silence installa entre elles et Ava en profita pour chasser ses larmes. Elle avait encore beaucoup d'informations à traiter.

" Tu sembles avoir trouvé une vie de ton côté. " Dit Sara.

Ava hocha la tête et décida qu'il était à son tour d'expliquer ses derniers mois à l'autre femme.

" Ils m'ont recueillit de suite après mon départ. Je n'avais nulle pas où aller. Au début j'aidais à m'occuper de la maison comme un remboursement de mon hébergement. Le mari de Jane est mort peu de temps après alors je suis restée. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser. " Expliqua-t-elle les yeux fixés vers l'océan.

Ava tourna sa tête ensuite avec Sara.

" Ils sont devenus ma famille. " Finit-elle.

Une douleur sembla passer dans ses yeux de Sara. Elles se regardèrent un moment en silence.

" Veux-tu les rencontrer ? " Demanda Ava.

D'un mouvement raide elle hocha la tête. Elles se dirigèrent vers la maison et en entrant Ava croisa le regard de Jane et elle sut que son amie avait comprit qui était Sara.

" Qui c'est ? " Demanda Tim, toujours curieux de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

Ava lui sourit doucement.

" C'est Sara, une amie. "

Tim se présenta et Ava vit Jane regarder attentivement Sara. Ava se tordit les mains, souhaitant soudain que son amie accepte Sara.

Jane se présenta ensuite à la Légende puis l'invita à dîner. Sara la regarda comme pour lui demander si elle pouvait accepter et elle hocha timidement la tête. Tim quant à lui était heureux qu'ils aient une autre personne à table avec eux ce soir.

Sara regarda Ava et Jane réparer le repas. A chaque instant son cœur se serrait. Elle voyait comment les deux femmes interagissaient, de façon si fusionnelle chacune anticipant les mouvements de l'autre. Prouvant que cela faisaient longtemps qu'elles vivaient ensemble.

Cela faisait mal. Très mal.

Elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Ava, mais l'autre femme avait clairement évolué et était passée à autre chose.

Le repas commença dans un silence étrange jusqu'à ce que Tim ne commence à parler de sa journée d'école. La conversation tourna autour de lui. Ce qui sembla apaiser tous les adultes.

Tim, qui dans son innocence, gérait le mieux la situation, proposa à Sara de venir jouer avec lui après le repas.

Jane sortit fumer une cigarette et Ava décida de la rejoindre, laissant Sara avec Tim qui avait accaparé l'attention de la Légende avec sa locomotive.

" Donc, c'est elle ? L'ancienne petite amie ? "

Ava hocha la tête.

" Je ne sais pas si on s'est réellement quitté en fait. "

Jane lui sourit.

" Oui, j'ai vu la façon elle te regardait. Et comment tu la regardes aussi. Vous vous aimez toujours. "

" Oui. " Soupira sincèrement Ava.

" Je ne sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais c'est pas finit apparemment. Ecoute Jes... " Commença Jane.

" Je m'appelle Ava en réalité. "

" Ava hein ? Honnêtement je trouve que Jes te va mieux, mais je suppose que c'est parce que c'est qui tu es pour moi. " Dit Jane. " En tout cas, ce que je veux te dire c'est que tu étais désespérée quand on s'est rencontrée. On t'a aidé avec Tim, puis tu nous a aidé. Je pense qu'il était destiné qu'on se rencontre mais peut-être que notre partenariat touche à sa fin. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? " Demanda-t-elle avec incompréhension.

" Tu vas partir avec elle. "

" Quoi ? Mais je ne veux pas ! " Protesta Ava.

" Jes, tu restais ici parce que tu pensais n'avoir plus rien, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as Sara. Crois moi, j'aime t'avoir ici et si tu décides de rester ici c'est avec plaisir. J'aimerai égoïstement que tu restes ici pour toujours, mais je ne peux pas souhaiter ça parce que c'est pas tout à fait toi. Jes a peut être existée, mais tu n'es pas Jes. Tu es Ava. Tu n'es pas réellement toi ici. " Annonça Jane avec conviction.

" J'ai toujours été honnête avec vous. " Contra-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

" Je ne dis pas ne contraire. " L'assura la brune. " Mais soit honnête avec toi même. Veux-tu réellement la laisser partir à nouveau ? Tu as une seconde chance. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour en avoir une autre avec Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu passe à côté de ça pour nous. " Finit Jane en baissant les yeux.

Ava sentit une terrible culpabilité s'infiltrer en elle.

" Nous nous en sortirons bien sans toi Jes tu sais ? " Dit-elle en souriant.

La blonde lui rendit son sourire en laissant leurs épaules se cogner avec complicité.

Sara sortit à cet instant, la locomotrice de Tim dans la main. Elle s'arrêta en voyant la proximité des deux femmes. Cependant le bruit de la porte se fermant derrière elle les interrompit et elles se tournèrent vers la Légende.

" Je... Euh... La locomotive est déboîtée et Tim m'a dit que tu savais le réparer. " Dit Sara à Ava.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et prit le jouet dans ses mains avant d'entrer dans la maison.

Sara resta seule avec Jane, elle allait retourner dans la maison à la suite d'Ava mais Jane l'interpella.

" Tu m'accompagnes faire un tour ? "

Après un brève hésitation, Sara hocha la tête et Jane l'entraîna vers l'océan.

" Merci de l'avoir recueillit. " Dit la blonde.

Jane sourit doucement.

" Quand je l'ai vu, ce jour là elle avait ce regard. Le même regard qu'avait eu un des enfants de ma famille d'accueil la veille de son suicide. Le regard de quelqu'un qui avait tout perdu et avait tout abandonné. " Commença-t-elle d'une voix posée.

A ses côtés Sara inspira brusquement.

" Je ne pouvais pas la laisser. Je n'avais pas pu le sauver mais elle pouvait peut-être sauver femme. Je pense l'avoir fait finalement et elle s'est vite intégrée à notre vie avec Tim. "

Le rappel qu'Ava avait une famille maintenant était douloureux pour Sara, mais elle était reconnaissante que Tim et Jane ait été là pour elle, qu'ils l'aient potentielle empêcher de faire une grosse erreur.

" Elle a l'air heureuse avec vous. C'est tout ce qu'il compte. "

Sara s'arrêta un instant avant de rependre.

" Vous êtes bien ensemble. "

Soudain Jane se mit à rire à ses côtés.

" On n'est pas ensemble elle et moi. J'aime les hommes, seulement les hommes. " Expliqua-t-elle.

" Oh. " Répondit Sara.

" Jes... Ava... a eu quelques occasions avec quelques femmes ces derniers temps, mais elle n'a jamais accepté quoi que soit. Elle ne m'a jamais dit mais je pense qu'elle pensait toujours à toi. " Ajouta Jane.

Tel un phœnix l'espoir s'embrasa dans le cœur de Sara.

Silencieusement les deux femmes retournèrent vers la maison où elle trouvèrent Ava qui les attendaient avec anxiété.

" Je vais aller coucher Tim. " Dit Jane en rentrant.

Sara regarda Ava et soupira en voyant à quel point elle était belle devant elle.

" Je devrai y aller aussi. "

" Laisse moi te raccompagner un peu. " Dit Ava.

Les deux femmes se marchèrent en silence un instant.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? " Demanda Sara.

" Je ne sais pas. " Avoua Ava.

" Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? "

Ava se répondit pas immédiatement.

" Tu pourrais rester dans les quartiers invités. " Ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Sara s'était arrêtée et la regardait avec des yeux suppliants. Ava sut qu'elle allait accepter. Jane avait raison. Ces derniers mois elle n'était pas elle, cela avait étét Jes mais Jes n'existait plus. Elle était partie dès l'instant où Sara était revenue. Car clone ou pas, sa vie, sa vrai vie c'était de voyager dans le temps pour le maintenir le plus stable possible.

" J'aimerai beaucoup. " Avoua-t-elle.

Le visage de Sara s'illumina de joie et elle fit un pas vers elle avant de s'arrêter.

" Je dois dire au revoir à Jane et Tim. " Lui dit Ava.

La Légende hocha la tête.

" Lundi, je viendrai lundi. Vers midi ? "

" Je t'attendrai, on t'attendrai. " Lui assura Sara.

La porte du Waverider s'ouvrit et Ava regarda Sara lui sourire avant de reculer et de s'y engouffrer.

Jane ne fut pas surprise quand son amie lui annonça son départ. Elle serra son amie dans ses bras un long moment.

Tim fut contrariée quand il apprit le départ d'Ava le lendemain mais comprit que Sara était importante pour Ava et passa donc les jours suivant collé à la blonde. Ava lui promit de revenir souvent, notamment pour l'anniversaire de Tim.

Comme convenu, Ava se rendit là où elle avait laissé Sara quelques jours plus tôt et la porte du Warerider s'ouvrit. Sara l'accueillit avec un regard doux. Ava trouva le reste de l'équipe dans la salle de commandement et ils virent tous la saluer. Ava se sentit gênée d'un tel accueil, se rappelant trop bien comment elle les avait quittés.

Sara la conduisit ensuite dans ses quartiers. Son nouveau chez soi.

" Je... Je te laisse t'installer. " Dit Sara.

Ava trouva étrange de voit l'autre femme si peu sure d'elle, mais elle savait qu'il allait falloir un peu de temps avant que tout ne revienne à la normale.

Sara lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de la laisser. Dorénavant seule, elle posa son petit sac sur son lit.

" C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Ava. " Dit Gidéon.

Surprise Ave leva les yeux au plafond.

" Merci Gidéon. "

Ava défit ses maigres affaires et elle finit par poser un cadre photo avec elle, Tim et Jane sur la petite table qu'elle avait dans sa chambre.

" Gidéon ? "

" Oui Ava. "

Cette dernière s'étonna d'entendre Gidéon l'appeler par son prénom, mais ne commenta pas.

" Peux tu me télécharger les dossiers pour que je me mette à jour ? " Demanda-t-elle en levant la tablette qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

" Tout de suite. "

Ava passa les prochaines heures à lire une partie ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son absence, demandant de temps en temps des approfondissement à Gidéon qui se montra très docile.

Le soir elle alla manger avec l'équipe. Elle fut accueillit calmement, elle prit sa place aux côtés de Sara et de Ray. Le repas fut bruyant, bien plus que ceux qu'elle passait habituellement avec Tim et Jane, même quand Tim parlait avec excitation de son école. Personne ne lui parla de ce qu'elle avait fait ces derniers mois, ni des clones. Ils semblaient parler de tout sauf de cela.

Ray commença à lui expliquer son dernier projet et l'invita à le rejoindre le lendemain si elle était intéressée, il pourrait utiliser de l'aide mais ses autres coéquipiers ne semblaient pas emballés. Ava accepta avec un sourire, après tout elle n'avait pas beaucoup de projet sur le vaisseau mis à part lire tout les dossiers.

Ava s'endormit ce soir là dans le Waverider, c'était étrange d'entendre le son du vaisseau et non celui de l'océan au loin. Mais elle s'endormit paisiblement.

Comme elle l'avait dit à Ray, elle alla l'aider le lendemain. Elle ne comprit pas tout à fait tout ce qu'il faisait, mais était heureuse de le voir si enjoué d'avoir de la compagnie.

Ava décida de reprendre son temps dans la salle de sport aménagée dans le vaisseau. Elle n'avait rien fait depuis des mois, depuis qu'elle était chez Tim et Jane. Elle commença par des exercices simples et son corps protesta, la confirmant dans son besoin de reprendre ses entraînements. Au bout de quelque temps Sara la rejoignit et elles s'entraînèrent aux combats ensemble.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle l'évitait, mais il était vrai que depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur le Waverider, elles se parlaient peu. Sara était souvent en train de s'entraîner ou aux commandes. Les Légendes avaient fait quelques missions simples mais Ava n'y avait pas participé, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête.

Sara la faisait tomber à chaque entraînements mais elle ne la taquinait pas pour autant, ce qui était assez étonnant. Elle se contenait de l'aider à se relever et recommençait ses attaques. Ava pouvait voir qu'elle se retenait, mais elle se sentait de mieux en mieux. Elle était certaine de pouvoir retrouver son niveau de forme.

Les Légendes aimaient faire des soirées vidéos se rendit compte Ava. C'était une information qui la surpris, elle ne s'en était jamais aperçue auparavant. En même temps elle n'avait passé que peu de nuits dans le Waverider et ce n'était le genre d'information qu'on écrirait dans des rapports.

Finalement Ava retrouva sa forme et le terrain. Elle ne se considérait pas comme une Légende mais comme une aide.

Son rapport avec Sara fut hésitant, elles parlaient, débriefaient les missions mais Ava ne sentait pas aussi légitime qu'auparavant. Leur relation était cordiale et amicale. Elles n'avaient jamais reparlé de la confession de Sara sur la plage, ni de tout ce qui pourrait rappeler qu'elles avaient été presque un couple.

Cependant ces derniers temps c'était de plus en plus dur de faire comme si de rien était. Ava avait de plus en plus de mal à détacher ses yeux du corps en sueur de Sara quand elles s'entraînaient ensemble et elle sentait aussi le regard de Sara, qui prenait toujours plus de temps pour s'écarter d'elle quand l'une ou l'autre tombait au sol.

Leurs contacts physiques se faisaient de plus en plus fréquent aussi, de simple touches à n'importe quelle occasion.

D'autant que les autres Légendes les regardaient avec des sourires complices quand elles se tenaient proches l'une de l'autre, comme s'ils connaissaient un secret.

Un soir, lors qu'une énième soirée vidéo, Ava se sentit plus courageuse et s'approcha imperceptiblement de l'autre blonde. Doucement elle tendit la main et la déposa sur celle de Sara. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Sara sourire et en silence elle lia leurs doigts. Elles regardèrent le reste du film main dans la main, heureuses de cet instant, même si le reste des Légendes se trouvaient autour d'elles.

Cela marqua un tournant, Sara se laissa à nouveau flirter avec Ava qui en fit de même.

Ainsi, près de deux semaines après cette soirée, alors qu'Ava et Sara parlaient toutes les deux après une mission, qui comme souvent avait eu sa part de chaos avant sa résolution, mais Ava n'arrivaient plus trop à se concentrer clairement. Elle écoutait Sara, mais ses yeux étaient attirés vers les lèvres de l'autre femme.

" Ava ? "

Cette dernière reporta son attention vers Sara qui la regardait en souriant, comme si elle savait exactement à quoi elle pensait.

" Désolée, j'étais ailleurs. " Confessa-t-elle.

Sara se mit à rire doucement.

" La journée a été longue, on devrait aller se coucher. " Dit Sara en finissant son verre.

Ava sentit son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Elle savait que Sara voulait dire qu'elles devaient aller chacune dans leurs chambres mais une autre image s'empara d'elle.

Sara commença à partir et soudain Ava lui attrapa le bras pour tirer vers elle. Les lèvres de Sara trouvèrent les siennes instinctivement. Sara passa sa main dans ses cheveux et la plaqua contre la table. Ava gémit doucement en sentant le corps de l'autre femme contre elle puis s'écarta doucement.

" Amène moi dans ta chambre. " Chuchota Ava.

Sara soupira de joie et prit la main de l'autre femme pour l'amener dans sa chambre. Ava redécouvrit le plaisir avec Sara qui fut aussi passionnée que lors de leur première fois, des mois plus tôt, quand elle était dans un autre corps. Un peu comme si Sara lui voulait faire revivre cette nuit.

Quand Ava s'endormit contre Sara ce soir là elle fut plus heureuse que jamais.

Ava tint sa promesse à Tim et vint le voir pour son anniversaire. Tim se jeta dans ses bras quand elle passa le pas de la porte. Elle le retrouva avec bonheur, tout comme Jane. Elle fut nostalgique de revoit la maison qui l'avait hébergée pendant des mois. Cependant elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'y sentait plus tout fait chez elle, elle voyait un nouveau cadre et des petits choses différentes ici et là qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer.

" Alors comment tu vas ? " Demanda Jane, un peu plus tard.

Ava sourit sincèrement.

" Très bien, tout va bien. " Répondit-elle. " Et toi ? "

" Je suis sortie avec Will un certain temps. "

Les yeux de la blonde se mirent à briller de surprise.

" Vraiment ? "

" Oui... C'était sympa mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché. " Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. " Mais cela faisait du bien. "

Ava hocha la tête avec compréhension.

" Et toi ? Avec Sara ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Le sourire de la blonde s'agrandit.

" Ah je vois. " Dit Jane d'un air complice.

Ava rougit légèrement mais son sourire de la quitta pas.

Lorsqu'elle retourna au Waverider quelques heures plus tard, elle trouva Sara dans sa chambre. Elle se blottit contre elle, Sara posa son lit et en fit de même.

" Je t'aime. " Dit Ava pour la première fois.

" Je t'aime aussi. " Répondit Sara.

Ava se sentait enfin chez elle, elle se sentait enfin entière, réelle et aimée.


End file.
